Caldeirões de murtiscada
by Babi Prince
Summary: I lugar no II Challenge PercyPenelope do Fórum 3vPercy não era sempre uma pessoa com azar seria, por apenas um dia. Seus parentes distantes e com hábitos estranhos nunca o atrapalhavam atrapalhariam, apenas por um dia. E isso tudo não o incomodaria, se


Caldeirões de murtiscada

Chegara ao fim mais um ano letivo e agora o Expresso de Hogwarts seguia à toda para o Sul, para a Londres, sua única parada. Os alunos em seu interior faziam o possível para aproveitar os últimos dias com os amigos antes de irem para casa, alguns combinando viagens, outros jogando Snap Explosivo. E um casal em especial, numa das últimas cabines, curtia a sua última viagem juntos naquele trem.

Fora realmente muita sorte conseguirem um vagão só para os dois naquele trem lotado. Mas lá estavam eles agora, ele deitado no colo dela, como estivera a viagem toda, porém agora acordado. Percy passara quase a viagem inteira em silêncio, o que Penelope estava achando muito estranho. Afinal aquela não seria apenas a última viagem, mas também o último momento que eles teriam para estar juntos durante um longo tempo pois ele já terminara seus estudos, enquanto ela ainda estava indo para o sétimo ano.

- O que aconteceu, Percy? - ela perguntou, olhando-o de ponta-cabeça. - Qual é o problema?

- E há i _algum /i _ problema? - respondeu ele sorridente.

Penelope fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você está muito pensativo.

- Não é nada...

- Vamos, Percy, diga logo, o que foi?

Ele levantou do colo dela e sentou-se, olhando de frente para a namorada.

- Não posso esconder nada de você, não é mesmo? - disse, se rendendo fácil.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu te conheço.

Percy sorriu e começou a falar, gesticulando.

- Tenho uma decisão difícil a tomar e não consigo fazê-lo - ela assentiu com a cabeça, incentivando-o a continuar. - Veja bem. Quando eu for Ministro da Magia, nós formos casados e tivermos filhos, como devo dispor os retratos sobre a minha mesa: o seu à direita e o dos nossos filhos à esquerda ou o contrário?

A garota deu uma risada gostosa e entrou na brincadeira:

- Que tal se você pusesse uma foto de todos nós no centro da mesa?

- Não, não, não, Penny! O centro da mesa deve permanecer livre para que eu veja com clareza o meu interlocutor.

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura, não conseguindo conter o riso.

- Oras bolas, você não vai ser Ministro da Magia? Mande o seu interlocutor sentar mais para o lado!

Percy pareceu considerar por um momento e gostar da opção. Então olhou para ela de novo, com uma expressão intrigada no rosto.  
- Para o lado direito ou para o lado esquerdo?

Em vez de responder, Penelope se jogou em cima de Percy, beijando-o.

- Às vezes eu não acredito que você é real, sabia? - ela disse, enquanto os dois riam. E, de repente, assumindo um ar um pouco mais sério: - Porém, o senhor não conseguiu me enganar: alguma coisa está te preocupando.

Percy girou os olhos para cima.

- Por Merlim, você não estava brincando quando disse que me conhecia, não é mesmo?

- Não, não estava.

Ela fez silêncio por um momento, esperando. Percy suspirou e cedeu.

- Não é exatamente uma preocupação, e isso é preciso ressaltar. Eu só estive pensando... se você não gostaria de conhecer meus pais nessas férias. Eu vou entender se você não quiser, lógico que vou, mas eu pensei que talvez fosse uma boa idéia.

Penelope abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- É claro que eu quero!

- Sério?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Os seus cachinhos balançando, acompanhando os seus movimentos, fizeram Percy sorrir. Ele mal poderia esperar para apresentar aos pais aquele anjo que ele conseguira conquistar.

- Mas, Percy, tem certeza de que _você_ quer isso? - ela teve de explicar, diante da expressão de incompreensão dele: - Você sabe, os seus pais podem duvidar seriamente da sua sanidade mental depois de me conhecer.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso, Penny - ele disse, passando o braço em torno da cintura dela. - Embora eu até hoje me pergunte onde é que _ i você /i _ estava com a cabeça quando aceitou me namorar.

- Acha que eu fiz a escolha errada? - ela perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Percy sorriu e aproveitou a sua vez de dar uma resposta não-verbal, porém muito significativa. E muito mais interessante também, os dois com certeza concordariam. Se ela fizera uma escolha errada, ele precisaria admitir que gostara um bucado do erro dela.

O final da tarde passou depressa, de forma que logo os dois já estavam descendo do trem na Plataforma 9 1/2. Percy ia na frente, carregando a sua bagagem e a da namorada. Ou ao menos tentando carregar.

- Percy, pode deixar, eu carrego as minhas coisas.

- Seria muita falta de cavalheirismo da minha parte.

- Eu estou falando sério, você vai deixar a gaiola da Artemis cair!

- Não se preocupe, Penny, eu sei o que estou fazen...

CATAPLOFT.

E rolaram pelo chão um Grifinório ruivo, duas gaiolas com corujas e dois malões. Estes últimos se abriram, espalhando todo o seu conteúdo pelo chão da plataforma.

- Você se machucou? - perguntou Penelope preocupada, agachando-se perto do namorado.

- Não - respondeu ele simplesmente, começando a tirar as roupas e livros do chão e colocá-los nos malões. - Desculpe-me, Penny, eu realmente não devia ter tentado dar conta de tudo, de fato foi muita pretensão de minha parte.

Penelope apenas sorriu, provavelmente não querendo iniciar, justo na sua despedida, uma discussão do tipo "Eu avisei e você não quis me ouvir". Embora Percy soubesse que era isso que ela estava pensando e que estava certa, se sentiu agradecido pela não-verbalização desse pensamento.

Não demorou muito para que os dois juntassem tudo o que estava no chão, pois Percy dobrara a velocidade de trabalho depois que Penelope encontrou uma cueca furada em meio às suas coisas.

- Você checou se eles estão bem, não checou? - ele perguntou, ainda ruborizado, olhando para as corujas dos dois, quando eles finalmente fecharam os malões.

- Sim, mas acredito que não vão falar com a gente por um bom tempo.

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que os dois apenas se olharam. Percy sentiu um aperto no coração ao perceber que aquilo era um adeus. Não um adeus para eles, pois continuariam a se ver e manteriam o seu relacionamento normalmente. Mas um adeus para a vida que levaram até ali, por dois anos inteiros.

- Vou sentir sua falta - falou Penelope finalmente. Percy percebeu que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, o que fez com que os seus também ficassem assim.

- Prometo que nos veremos assim que possível.

E então ele fez algo que nunca tinha feito antes. Agarrou pela Penelope pela cintura, ergueu-a no ar até deixá-la um pouco mais alta do que ele e a beijou em público. Não o público ao qual eles estavam acostumados, limitado a um grupinho de amigas dela, e sim um público que incluia a escola inteira.

Mas Percy não se importou. Queria se despedir de Penelope e descobriu que não se importava mais com a quantidade de pessoas que poderiam estar olhando. Embora ele jamais fosse admitir, a verdade é que não estar mais no cargo de monitor-chefe o fazia sentir certa liberdade.

Depois de algum tempo, ele colocou-a de volta no chão e os dois voltaram ao silêncio inicial.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir - disse ele, apontando com o polegar por cima do ombro, em direção à saída da plataforma. - Meus pais já devem estar me esperando.

- Eu iria com você, mas ainda tenho que me despedir de Rebecca - ela justificou, já apanhando o malão.

- Certo. Depois nós marcaremos então um dia para você me visitar e conhecer meus pais, está bem? Eu escrevo - então Percy segurou o rosto de Penelope e a beijou. - Tchau.

- Tchau.

Ele pegou também a sua bagagem e saiu, em direção contrária à que seguia a namorada.

Precisou enfrentar uma fila enorme para atravessar a barreira que levava ao mundo dos trouxas. E já estava quase chegando na sua vez quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

Virou-se e viu Penelope ao longe, do outro lado da plataforma, fazendo sinal para que ele fosse até lá. O que Percy fez, mesmo sentindo um certo desânimo ao abandonar a fila, cujo tamanho triplicara desde o momento em que ele entrara nela.

Ele precisou se desvencilhar de vários alunos no caminho, quase tropeçando numa aluna da Corvinal que decidira deitar-se no chão para ler revista.

Quando finalmente alcançou Penelope, não teve tempo para perguntar por que ela o chamara, pois foi imediatamente puxado pela mão e beijado. A cena foi tão romântica que várias pessoas aplaudiram. Okay, isso não é verdade. A única pessoa que aplaudiu foi a amiga de Penelope, Rebecca, que era empolgada demais.

Esse foi o último beijo deles antes de se despedirem definitivamente e irem cada um para sua casa.

-------

Percy terminou de dividir milimetricamente o cabelo e se olhou no espelho. Vestia seu costumeiro conjunto camisa-calça-e-sapato, hoje com um colete preto por cima. Estava bom, foi o que ele pensou antes de aparatar na cozinha.

- Onde está mamãe? - perguntou, ao perceber que a mulher no fogão era mais alta e magra do que a que ele estava acostumado a ver ali.

- Saiu e me deixou adiantando a janta - respondeu Gina, mexendo o conteúdo de uma panela. - Foi com papai buscar Carlinhos e Gui na CIA - Central Internacional de Aparatação, que Percy sabia ficar no Departamento de Transportes Magicos. - E você, já está pronto por quê?

- Penelope vai chegar daqui a pouco - respondeu Percy.

Gina saiu da frente do fogão para pegar algo no armário e Percy aproveitou para investigar o que a irmã estava preparando.

Ele se aproximou do fogão, tirou a tampa da panela, aspirou fundo e... sentiu ânsia de vômito.

Não podia ser. Gina estava fazendo murtiscada! Não havia nada mais nojento do que isso! Murtiscada era um prato inventado pelos antigos nórdicos, que consistia em cozer a saliência encontrada nas costas dos murtiscos1 e servi-la mergulhada na própria substância que ela produzia. O gosto, o cheiro e a consistência não eram nem um pouco agradáveis, de modo que Percy só conhecia uma pessoa, além de sua mãe, capaz de comer aquilo de boa vontade.

- Gina... por que está preparando murtiscada? - perguntou, receoso. - Não me diga que...

- Sim, tia Muriel vem para o jantar, você não sabia?

Gina não pôde conter um risinho quando o irmão fez que não com a cabeça, exibindo uma expressão perplexa no rosto.

- Bom, agora você sabe - disse ela, começando a cortar a salada. - Eles vêm todos nos visitar hoje: tia Muriel, tio Abelardo e o Bram.

Percy sentiu um mal-estar repentino. Tia Muriel tinha o costume de fazer comentários indesejados, que invariavelmente deixavam alguém constrangido e tio Abelardo tinha péssimos vícios envolvendo mulheres e bebidas alcóolicas. Não eram os parentes que ele gostaria de apresentar à namorada. Pelo menos não hoje.

- Deixem-me adivinhar: ou a Gina está preparando murtiscada ou o Percy se esqueceu de tomar banho.

Os dois se viraram e viram um dos gêmeos, parado à porta da cozinha.

Percy não se incomodou em responder a provocação do irmão. Em lugar disso, perguntou, desconfiado:

- O que você está usando na cabeça?

- Ah, isto? - perguntou o garoto, apontando para o adereço. - É um chapéu, o que parece?

Parecia um caldeirão. Na verdade, i _era /i _ um caldeirão, no qual o menino desenhara um rostinho feliz e decidira, por algum motivo até então desconhecido, usar na cabeça.

- E por que você está usando esse... i _chapéu /i _?

- Ah, é uma homenagem a você, maninho - ele aproximou-se de Percy e bateu em suas costas. - A você e aos seus fundos de caldeirões! Fred e eu estamos pensando em começar uma campanha para te ajudar, sabe, algo como "Junte-se à Organização Anti-Caldeirões Furados e ajude a construir um mundo sem vazamentos". Estamos pensando em usar nossos chapéus hoje à noite.

O sangue de Percy foi subindo para a cabeça enquanto o irmão falava, embora ele fizesse o possível para não se alterar.

- Vocês não ousariam... - acabou soltando.

- Duvida?

Os dois teriam mantido a troca de olhares ameaçadores por mais tempo, se a panela ao lado de Percy não tivesse começado a chiar alta ameaçadoramente.

- Gina, não é melhor abaixar o fogo aqui? - perguntou Percy receoso, apontando para a panela.

- Não se preocupe - respondeu a garota, tranqüila -, é assim mesmo. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Se tivessem lhe dado um só segundo para pensar, Percy se lembraria que, da última vez em que dissera essa frase, as coisas não deram muito certo. Mas não lhe deram esse tempo. Gina mal acabara de falar quando a tampa da panela voou longe e o seu conteúdo explodiu, espirrando para todos os lados.

E o alvo principal foi, logicamente, quem estava mais perto: Percy! De um momento para o outro, ele se viu quase todo lambusado de secreção pustular de murtisco.  
Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e contou até três. Quando abriu os olhos de volta e tirou os óculos para limpar, seus irmãos caíram na gargalhada, como se não entendessem a gravidade da situação.  
Vendo seu humor decair gradualmente, Percy se retirou da cozinha e aparatou em seu quarto.  
- Que coisa nojenta - resmungou consigo mesmo ao olhar-se no espelho e se ver todo sujo. E não ficou mais contente ao consultar o relógio e perceber que não teria tempo para tomar um bom banho, pois Penelope estaria ali em poucos minutos. Teria de usar uma solução mais rápida. Ele puxou a varinha, apontou para si mesmo e ordenou: - i _Limpar! /i _  
O desespero começou a tomar conta do bruxo enquanto ele se olhava no espelho. O feitiço fizera seu efeito, Percy não se importaria se o Profeta Diário tirasse uma foto dele naquele momento. Por outro lado, ele não ousaria sair na rua como estava: ainda cheirando a murtiscada.  
Correu para o seu guarda-roupas e apanhou um frasco de perfume - vazio. Ótimo. Teria uma séria conversinha com Rony mais tarde, sobre a sua mania de usar as coisas dos outros sem permissão.  
Mas antes da conversinha, precisava agir. Aparatou no quarto de baixo, que era o dos seus pais. Correu até a penteadeira da sua mãe e apanhou o único perfume masculino que estava lá - o do seu pai - e espirrou em si mesmo com a maior força que conseguiu juntar. Tão forte que quase sufocou em meio àquela baforada de perfume.  
Quando finalmente conseguiu parar de tossir, ouviu passos subindo as escadas do lado de fora - era Penelope.  
Percy aparatou de volta para o seu próprio quarto e, lá, não teve nem tempo nem de ajeitar a gravata.  
- Percy?  
Lá estava ela. Linda com os cabelos loiros caindo sobre o suéter azul, uma bolsa de alça curta nas mãos e uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Gina, parada ao seu lado, lançou um sorriso maroto a Percy, provavelmente se perguntando o mesmo que ele: se tinha conseguido se livrar do cheiro de murtiscada.  
- Oi, Penny, entre... - segurou de leve a mão da namorada e olhou para a irmã.  
Não precisou dizer mais nada.  
- Namorada entregue, missão cumprida. Vou voltar para a cozinha antes que exploda mais alguma coisa.  
Penelope deu uma risada breve, enquanto Gina se retirava do quarto, deixando-os à sós.  
- Como assim explodir i _mais /i _ alguma coisa?  
Percy não respondeu. E Penelope nem insistiu na pergunta, pois quando voltou-se para o namorado, este colocou a mão em seu rosto, aproximando-o lentamente do seu.  
Os seus lábios se tocaram suavemente, embora os corações batessem rápido demais. Livravam-se das saudades que sentiam a cada movimento leve de maxilar, a cada deslizada de mãos pelas costas. E lembravam o quanto era bom estarem juntos.  
- Eu te amo - murmurou ele.  
- Eu também - disse ela, ainda o abraçando. E acrescentou, após uma pausa: - Você está cheiroso.  
- Ah, você não gosta? - perguntou Percy, de repente sentindo o rosto queimar. - É uma fragrância do meu pai, meu perfume acabou e...  
- Gosto sim - respondeu ela apressada, porém sem muita convicção. E abriu um sorriso após receber um olhar inquiridor de Percy, que achou melhor mudar de assunto.  
Ele afastou-se da namorada.  
- Ora, onde foi parar a minha educação? Bem, este é o meu quarto, não tem muito para se ver - e se sentiu idiota. Tinha dito algo óbvio: que aquele era seu quarto, ela já sabia. E quanto a não haver nada para se ver... bem, a não que ela reparasse na bagunça de livros que ele se esquecera de tirar de cima da cama, o que ele esperava que não acontecesse, realmente não haveria nada para se ver. - Posso? - pegou a bolsa dela e colocou sobre a sua organizada escrivaninha.  
- O que é isso, seu relatório? - quis saber a menina, curiosa, pegando um pergaminho ao lado de onde ele pusera a bolsa.  
- Ah, sim - concordou Percy, colocando as mãos no bolso. - Comecei-o quinta-feira e ainda não tive tempo de fazer muita coisa, como pode perceber.  
- i _Regulamentaçãi da expessura de fundos de caldeirões /i _... - leu Penelope. - Parece interessante.  
- E é.  
- Está feliz?  
Ela ergueu os olhos para ele interessada, mordendo o lábio inferior.  
- Sim, muito - respondeu Percy sorrindo, enquanto empurrava os óculos para a ponte do nariz. - Você sabe... completei meus estudos, aprendi a aparatar, consegui o emprego com o qual sempre sonhei...  
- Pensei que sonhava ser Ministro da Magia - disse Penelope, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado.  
- Estou quase lá, Penny, quase - respondeu Percy, abraçando-a pela cintura. - E o que me deixa mais feliz... Faz idéia do que é?  
Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e fez cara de pensativa.  
- Hum, deixe-me ver... os ingressos que seu pai arranjou para a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol?  
- Não, algo mais importante do que quadribol - disse afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e aproximando-se de seu ouvido para murmurar: - Você!  
Dessa vez foi Penelope quem puxou Percy para um beijo, mais caloroso e envolvente do que o outro.  
- Acredita, Penny - disse Percy, quando eles se separaram - que há algo que você pode fazer para me deixar ainda mais feliz?  
A garota ergueu os olhos, desconfiada.  
- Vá comigo à Copa Mundial de Quadribol... - pediu Percy, insistindo num assunto que eles vinham discutindo por cartas desde o começo das férias.  
- Eu já falei que não vou poder, Percy.  
- Ah, Penny, você não vai deixar de ir comigo para viajar com a amiga que você vai ver daqui a um mês, vai? - ele fez cara de choro.  
Penelope ia responder, mas foi interrompida, quando eles ouviram algo mais ou menos assim:  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO! É MUITA IRRESPONSABILIDADE DE UMA VEZ SÓ! E NÃO ME INTERROMPA, MOCINHO! VOCÊS DEVERIAM TER VERGONHA...  
Percy engoliu em seco, sentindo seu rosto corar mais uma vez.  
- Acho que meus pais chegaram - anunciou, sem graça.  
- É, parece que sim.  
- Venha, vou apresentá-la - disse puxando a garota pela mão. Mas parou de brusco antes mesmo que chegassem à porta. - Já ia me esquecendo: Penny, minha mãe convidou algumas outras pessoas para jantar conosco, parentes nossos. Eu espero que não se importe, só descobri isso hoje e...  
Penelope riu.  
- Você está nervoso.  
- O quê? - perguntou Percy, perdido.  
- Você está falando rápido e tentando me agradar. Você está nervoso.  
Percy olhou para os próprios pés. Ela estava certa, ele se sentia realmente ansioso. Mas quem, no lugar dele, não se sentiria?  
Antes que ele pensasse em dizer algo, Penelope segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo estalado.  
- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo!  
Percy sorriu.  
- Vamos, então - foi o que disse simplesmente, pegando mais uma vez a mão da menina e descendo com ela até o térreo.  
Eles entraram na cozinha, onde a Sra. Weasley ainda gritava com os gêmeos.  
- ... ISTO NÃO É NOTA QUE SE APRESENTE...  
- Mamãe? - chamou Percy, ignorando a exclamação de Rony de "Meu Deus, Percy, você usou a i _escada /i _!".  
- Ah, olá, Percy! - e, voltando-se novamente para Fred e Jorge, agora em tom ameaçador: - Subam para o seu quarto e arrumem as camas de seus irmãos. Eu não quero ouvir um barulhinho ou a sua mãe se tornará procurada de Azkaban.  
Os dois aproveitaram a dispensa e saíram para a sala, girando os olhos e praguejando.  
- E SEM RECLAMAR! - berrou a Sra. Weasley.  
Ela parou por um momento, suspirou e voltou-se para Penelope, com a voz mais tranqüila do mundo.  
- Você deve ser a Penelope - a menina fez que sim com a cabeça. - Muito prazer, minha querida - e adiantou-se para abraçá-la. - Seja muito bem-vinda e faça o favor de se sentir em casa!  
Enquanto Penelope fazia o possível para passar uma boa primeira impressão aos pais de Percy, este cumprimentou os irmãos recém-chegados. Carlinhos apontou para um par de cartas de resultados de N.O.M.'s que estavam sobre a mesa e fez um sinal como se cortasse o pescoço com a mão, mostrando a Percy o motivo da gritaria.  
- Bem, os meninos devem estar cansados da viagem e Penelope é visita, podem esperar na sala com seu pai enquanto Rony e Percy põe a mesa para o jantar.  
Entendendo a dispensa, três Weasleys e uma Clearwater direcionaram-se para a sala, causando um pequeno congestionamento na porta.  
Ao passar do lado de Percy, Gui comentou, felizmente fora do alcance auditivo de Penelope:  
- Que diabos de perfume é esse, Percy?  
- É do papai - respondeu Percy, e adiantou-se a acrescentar: - Acredite, eu tive um bom motivo para usá-lo.  
Gui deu risada e Percy percebeu que o irmão estava imaginando várias histórias mirabolantes que poderiam justificar aquele exagero. Foi quando ele percebeu que aquele perfume ainda renderia muitos comentários naquela noite.  
Quando a cozinha se esvaziou um pouco, Gina continuou a ajudar a mãe com a janta, enquanto Percy seguiu para o jardim acompanhado de perto de Rony, que resmungava. Percy não conhecia ninguém que resmungasse tanto quanto Rony.  
Eles apanharam duas mesas de madeira montáveis no barracão de ferramentas do pai e puseram-se a montá-las. Percy não ficou nada satisfeito ao perceber que ninguém se lembrara de desgnomizar o jardim.  
A montagem foi um tanto quanto demorada, pois os dois irmãos custavam a se entender até mesmo para executar atividades tão simples.  
Já estavam terminando e Gina já vinha da cozinha carregando uma pilha de pratos quando ouviram um notável aumento no vozerio vindo da sala.  
- Eles chegaram! - exclamou Gina, sorrindo.  
- Legal! - disse Rony, largando a mesa sobre o pé de Percy e correndo para dentro.  
Percy soltou um palavrão audível.  
- Sorte minha Penelope não estar por perto - comentou com Gina.  
- Sorte sua i _mamãe /i _ não estar por perto - corrigiu a garota, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
Com um aceno de varinha, Percy distribuiu todos os pratos e talheres pela mesa. Sua irmã agradeceu o favor e os dois foram juntos para a sala.  
O ambiente estava lotado, com três membros da família a mais. Tia Muriel era uma Sra. Weasley mais alta e com a voz mais grossa. Ela aparentemente já abraçara todos na sala; ainda mantinha Rony apertado nos braços e o garoto parecia extremamente arrependido de ter vindo correndo do jardim.  
A um canto da sala estava tio Abelardo, que era baixo, forte e não tinha o costume de fechar a camisa até em cima. E, meio escondido atrás do tio, como sempre fazendo o possível para parecer invisível, estava o primo Abraham.  
Tia Muriel largou Rony - ao que o garoto pareceu se sentir agradecido - e correu para cumprimentar Percy e Gina.  
- Oh, meu Deus, como vocês cresceram! - exclamou, dando beijos estalados nas bochechas de Gina. - Anda dando chá de salgueiro para a menina, Molly? E você, Percy, meu Deus, já é um homenzinho - e o abraçou. Foi então que ela parou, torceu o nariz e olhou para Percy. - Que perfume forte é esse, Perchynho?  
Percy não respondeu e sentiu o rosto queimar quando os gêmeos, apoiados na parede ao lado da lareira apagada, caíram na gargalhada. i _"Ao menos eles desistiram dos chapéus" /i _ Percy se esforçou para pensar, ao olhar de esguelha para os irmãos.  
Ele se soltou dos braços da tia e foi a vez do tio.  
- Ora, Percy, meu velho, há quanto tempo - então abraçou o sobrinho e comentou, em voz baixa: - Vi a sua garota, Percy, i _uma beleza /i _! Peça rara, devo confessar que nunca achei que você conseguiria uma dessas, está de parabéns.  
Percy teve de fazer um esforço abissal para sorrir para o tio e não deixar transparecer o asco que sentia pela forma como ele costumava se referir às mulheres.  
Adiantou-se então para seu primo, Abraham, que estava bestificado pela quantidade de pessoas que o rodeavam.  
- Bram, meu caro, como vai? - disse Percy, cordial. - Ainda brincando com toletes?  
- E você ainda fanático pelo Ministério - respondeu Bram, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.  
Não houve necessidade de apresentações naquele momento, uma vez que Penelope vira seus parentes antes do próprio Percy, então o garoto simplesmente se dirigiu ao sofá e pediu a Rony, com o olhar, que abrisse espaço e o deixasse sentar com a namorada.  
Logo a sala estava dividida em conversas. A Sra. Weasley e Rony foram para fora pôr comida na mesa; tio Adalberto, Gina e Carlinhos iniciaram uma conversa sobre quadribol; Gui, Percy, Penelope, os gêmeos, tia Muriel e o Sr. Weasley prosseguiram com um assunto já iniciado e Abraham sentou-se no meio dos dois grupos, ainda com cara de assustado.  
- O que o senhor estava falando, papai? - disse Gui, assim que todos se acomodaram. - Sobre o emprego de Percy?  
- Não, Gui - lembrou Fred, em voz alta. - Tia Muriel é quem estava falando, e era sobre os seus lindos cabelos compridos.  
Gui fuzilou o irmão com o olhar, pensando ter sido frustrada a sua tentativa de mudar de assunto. Porém, para a sua alegria, tia Muriel parecia ter gostado da deixa.  
- Está trabalhando em que, Percy?  
Antes mesmo que ele começasse a responder, Fred e Jorge saíram resmungando em direção à cozinha.  
Ao mesmo tempo, Penelope apertou a mão dele que se segurava à dela - um dos gestos de carinho costumeiros de quando os gêmeos mostravam desrespeito pelo irmão. Percy sorriu para a namorada, que era a única pessoa que realmente compreendia o que aquele emprego significava para ele, e encheu a boca para responder:  
- No Ministério da Magia, tia. Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Trabalho para Bartolomeu Crouch em pessoa, tenho certeza de que a senhora já ouviu falar dele, um homem muito importante.  
- Vocês já ouviram aquela piada sobre o departamento de Crouch?  
Todos os que estavam na conversa voltaram sua atenção para o Sr. Weasley, que parecia repentinamente mais animado.  
- Que piada? - quis saber Penelope, interessada.  
- Não é realmente boa, papai - tentou Percy, lançando um olhar significativo ao pai. - Eles não vão querer ouvir.  
- É claro que queremos, Percy, não seja bobo - riu Gui, percebendo o apelo do irmão. - Conte, papai.  
O senhor Weasley pigarreou e começou a piada, já com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Era um acampamento com todo o Ministério. Uma confraternização de final de ano. E estavam lá os funcionários: os do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos jogando "veritasserum ou azaração", os do Escritório de Orientação Sobre Pragas pesquisando insetos e os da Central de Obliviação tentando lembrar onde estavam.  
Ele deu uma breve risada e continuou:  
- Estava tudo em paz, até que um funcionário do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, que saíra para caminhar pela mata, apareceu correndo, desesperado, sendo perseguido por um trasgo. Ele pulou a fogueira que fora conjurada pelo pessoal de Execução de Leis da Magia e, quando o trasgo alcançou essa mesma fogueira, o funcionário gritou: "Vão cozinhando esse, que eu já trago outro!".  
Além do Sr. Weasley, a única que riu foi Penelope, e Percy suspeitou que fosse apenas para agradar.  
- Vocês não entenderam? - disse o Sr. Weasley, entre risos, para Gui e tia Muriel. - O pessoal do departamento dele - e apontou para Percy - só arranja problemas para a gente da Execução de Leis resolver.  
- Não é verdade, papai - desmentiu Percy, ofendido. - Nós resolvemos problemas em relações externas e vocês, em internas. São dois serviços bem diferentes.  
O Sr. Weasley conseguiu parar de rir, embora ainda estivesse ofegante.  
- E o que me diz de Lorance LeBlanc? Ele não era um problema externo?  
- Ah, sim, sem dúvidas. Ele i _era /i _, antes de entrar no país.  
Aquela discussão sobre política, do tipo que não leva a lugar nenhum, já ia começar a esquentar, se não fosse por a Sra. Weasley tê-la interrompido, chamando todos para a janta.  
A sala foi se esvaziando conforme as pessoas saíam para o jardim. Penelope e Percy se deixaram ficar por último, esperando aliviar o novo congestionamento na porta.  
- O que você acha? - perguntou Percy, segurando as mãos da namorada.  
- Adoráveis - respondeu ela, lançando um breve olhar para os tios de Percy.  
- i _Você /i _ é adorável.  
Ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Penelope e foram juntos para fora.  
Sentaram-se a uma ponta da mesa e se serviram. Percy pensou que, afinal, havia algo bom resultante da explosão da panela de murtiscada: não havia nada para desvalorizar o maravilhoso aroma da comida da sua mãe. Aroma o qual ele esperava que a namorada percebesse, pois ele mesmo só conseguia sentir o seu próprio perfume.  
Não demorou muito para que a mesa fervilhasse em conversa, pontilhada por risadas aqui e ali.  
Na ponta oposta à que Percy se sentara, a Sra. Weasley acariciava o ombro de Carlinhos, olhando preocupada para a queimadura de segundo grau no braço do filho.  
- Esta ferida está feia, querido. Amanhã farei uma poção para acelerar a cicatrização, tenho medo de que infeccione.  
Carlinhos apenas meneou a cabeça, enquanto enfiava uma batata assada na boca.  
- O que foi que você fez aí, Carlinhos? - quis saber Rony.  
- Foi um filhote de olho-de-opala que ficou lá em casa até a semana passada. Vocês precisavam ver, a criatura mais bonita que eu já conheci - disse ele, com convicção. - O Ministério mandou-o para nós após tirá-lo de um contrabandista, estava com uma asa machucada e tudo o mais. Mas já cuidamos dele e o enviamos à Nova Zelândia, onde poderá conviver com os da sua espécie. Eu estou pensando seriamente em ir atrás de quem fez isso com ele, essa gente filha da...  
- Carlos! - exclamou a Sra. Weasley, olhando feio para o filho.  
- Desculpe, mamãe.  
- Eu não sei, sinceramente, Molly, como você pode deixar os seus meninos praticarem atividades i _tão /i _arriscadas - comentou tia Muriel.  
Molly bebeu um gole de seu suco de abóbora antes de responder.  
- Eu os criei para saberem se cuidar, Muriel. Por mais que eu sinta falta dos meus filhos aqui e que tema que aconteça algo a eles, não posso impedi-los de viver as suas vidas fazendo o que amam.  
Aquela parecia muito o tipo de frase que a Sra. Weasley costumava decorar dos livros de Gilderoy Lockhart. Exceto talvez pelo fato de que Lockhart ainda não escrevera nada sobre ser mãe. Se escrevesse, ela com certeza teria lido.  
Carlinhos e Rony, que haviam mantido os olhos pregados na mãe, enquanto ela falava, desviaram-nos, os dois concomitantemente, para a tia, a fim de ver a sua reação.  
A resposta veio tranqüila, como já deviam ter adivinhado: era dificílimo presenciar uma discussão entre as duas irmãs, o que Molly atribuía à freqüência com que se viam - raramente.  
- Eu discordo totalmente, Molly - respondeu, servindo mais uísque-de-fogo na própria taça. - Jamais permiti que meu pequeno Brammy fizesse qualquer atividade de risco. Houve uma época em que Abelardo o estava encorajando a, veja só que absurdo, i _jogar quadribol /i _! Eu tirei logo essas idéias da cabeça do menino. Imagine só se um balaço descontrolado quebrasse aquele narizinho perfeitamente simétrico do meu filhinho!  
Rony então comentou com o irmão, em tom quase inaudível:  
- Imagine só que desastre seria ter o Bram jogando no time da Grifinória.  
E Carlinhos acrescentou, imitando a voz de tédio do primo:  
- "Ei, você aí de verde! Pode me ajudar, por favor? Este insetinho dourado está voando perto de mim há um bom tempo e daqui a pouco eu vou começar a espirrar. Tenho alergia a insetos".  
Os dois tiveram de rir dentro de seus copos, para não serem percebidos pela mãe, nem pela tia.  
Enquanto isso, tio Abelardo conversava sobre quadribol - seu assunto favorito, empatado com "mulheres" - com o Sr. Weasley, Gina e com os gêmeos.  
- Vou te contar, Arthur, se eu tivesse poder para isso, já teria desmanchado o time dos Cannons há muito tempo.  
- Não faz sentido, tio - colocou Gina, que torcia para o time. - Os Cannons só estão passando por uma fase ruim, como aconteceu com os Balycastle Bats no ano retrasado.  
- Mas é preciso considerar que aquela foi a primeira e única recaída dos Bats - lembrou o Sr. Weasley.  
- Depois eles voltaram com tudo - disse Fred.  
- E acabaram com o Appleby Arrows nas semi-finais, lembram disso? - completou Jorge, colocando mais carne seca no prato. - Nenhum time que acaba com os Arrows daquele jeito pode ser considerado fraco.  
Gina olhou para o irmão.  
- Bem, se o critério for vencer ou não dos Arrows, vale lembrar que os Cannons o fizeram no mês passado, de cento e cinqüenta a cento e quarenta.  
- Comprado - resmungou tio Abelardo. Sua voz já estava embargada, devido ao excesso de uísque-de-fogo que já conseguira consumir em poucos minutos de refeição. - Nem um mísero gol o seu timinho conseguiu fazer e o juiz deixou de apitar umas três faltas que teriam virado o placar. Eu estava lá, posso lhe garantir, vi com meus próprios olhos.  
- Ora, tio, e o senhor quer mesmo acreditar que a última vitória dos Tornados foi conseguida na raça? Aquela sim foi a maior demonstração de corrupção que já existiu - revidou Gina, começando a se irritar.  
O Sr. Weasley resolveu intervir:  
- Na verdade não há mais como acreditar na integridade de nenhum jogo, hoje em dia _ i tudo /i _ é comprado. No nosso tempo, sim, é que dava para confiar em quadribol, não é verdade, Abelardo?  
Tio Abelardo bebeu mais um gole de uísque-de-fogo, o olhar perdido em uma expressão nostálgica.  
- Ah, sim, ainda me lembro da final que fomos ver em 1968. Está lembrado, Arthur? - o Sr. Weasley fez que sim com a cabeça. - Eu poderia até ter esquecido aquele jogo, se não fosse a batedora gostosona das Harpies ter dado em cima de mim quando eu entrei por engano no vestiário.  
- Você tem um conceito engraçado do que é "dar em cima", Abelardo - disse o Sr. Weasley, em tom satírico. - Porque, pelo que me lembro, ela saiu correndo atrás de você e te dando vassouradas.  
Tio Abelardo ficou um pouco sem graça, mas tentou consertar:  
- Oh, não, Arthur, você não entende nada mesmo. Aquela era a irmã mais velha dela, que não gostou de vê-la dando em cima de mim, embora eu tenha deixado claro que não me importava de ser dividido pelas duas.  
Gina e os gêmeos se olharam e não agüentaram não rir perante a pretensão e narcisismo do tio.  
Na ponta da mesa, o assunto era diferente.  
- A literatura trouxa também é muito boa, e engraçada quando retrata a idéia que eles têm das criaturas mágicas - comentava Penelope, com Gui. - Lembro-me de ter emprestado a Percy o livro Sonho de uma Noite de Verão, de William Shakespeare.  
- Excelente leitura - opinou Percy, feliz em estar conseguindo manter uma conversa normal, longe dos tios ou dos gêmeos. - Devo dizer que fiquei um tanto quanto surpreso quando percebi que esse autor trouxa colocava os elfos como sendo machos de fadas.  
Gui deu risada.  
- Como assim machos de fadas?  
Quem respondeu foi Bram, o que deixou todos com uma certa dor de pescoço. Pois quando Bram falava, era inevitável inclinar a cabeça para frente para tentar ouvi-lo.  
- Essa é uma matéria que se aprende em Estudo dos Trouxas - disse, olhando para a salada de mandrágoras em seu prato. - Há varios momentos na história em que os trouxas descobriram seres mágicos e como não podiam relatar isso a ninguém, sob o risco de serem considerados loucos, acabavam por colocar as suas descobertas em livros em que teoricamente essas criaturas seriam fictícias.  
- Ah sim, eu já ouvi falar algo a respeito - disse Gui. - Mas como os trouxas não sabem nada de nada, sempre acabavam dando relatos infiéis em seus livros. Parece que aquele autor Henry Cavalier faz algo do gênero, não?  
Percy engoliu um pedaço de carne depressa para responder:  
- Cavalier é nascido trouxa e gosta de misturar esses conceitos trouxas com a realidade em si nos seus romances. Já devo ter lido umas duas obras dele, incluindo aquela Pedaços de Abóbora.  
- Eu não gostei muito dos livros dele - comentou Penelope, franzindo a testa. - Prefiro as histórias totalmente bruxas.  
- Então eu aposto que você gosta de Fernanda Matos - comentou Gui, apontando para Penelope o garfo no qual espetara uma fatia de tomate.  
A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, entusiasmada.  
- Já li todos os livros dela, é minha autora favorita! O melhor deles é Domando Mortalhas-Vivas, devo ter lido umas cinco vezes.  
- É de fato uma leitura agradável, a maneira como a história é contada é bastante inteligente e tudo o mais - considerou Percy. - Mas creio que seria exagero dizer que é a autora da qual eu mais gosto.  
- Você só diz isso porque os livros dela são best-sellers - respondeu Gui, em tom de brincadeira - e a leitura de clássicos se encaixa melhor com o seu perfil de menino tradicional - ele deu uma risada, mesmo que Percy não achasse graça alguma naquela rotulação. Voltou-se então para Penelope: - Não cheguei a ler esse livro, mas gostei bastante de Os dementadores não são tão maus.  
- Ah, esse já se tornou leitura obrigatória! - exclamou a menina, entusiasmada. - Esteve no topo da lista dos mais vendidos por mais de dois meses consecutivos.  
Percy olhou de Penelope para Gui, sentindo o que ele jamais admitiria ser uma pontada de ciúmes, pelo simples fato de que ele não estava incluído naquela conversa tão interessante para sua namorada, e o seu irmão estava.  
Resolveu que precisava fazer algo para mostrar que ele não era o único ali que pensava diferente.  
- E você, Bram, qual o seu livro favorito da Fernanda Matos? - perguntou, olhando para o primo.  
Bram demorou um momento para responder, como sempre assustado que alguém estivesse dirigindo a palavra a ele.  
- Eu, Percy? - ele perguntou, apontando para o próprio peito. - Eu não gosto dessa autora, não. Muito dramática - acrescentou, tentando parecer natural.  
Na mosca! Percy tinha certeza de que o primo inventaria uma opinião assim, para não ficar por fora. Mas a verdade é que tia Muriel nunca permitiria que seu filhinho lesse os livros de terror que Fernanda Matos escrevia. Provavelmente afirmava que eles causariam pesadelos a Bram.  
Percy aproveitou o espanto da namorada perante alguém que chamasse sua heroína de dramática e mudou de assunto, falando sobre escritores de romances bruxos de seu agrado.  
Quando a janta terminou, todos ainda conseguiram se entupir de pudim de chocolate e mousse de limão, os quais Gina se gabou de ter preparado sozinha.  
Percy estava pensando em chamar Penelope para ficar à sós com ele, quando alguém bateu em seu ombro.  
Era tio Abelardo, parado de pé logo atrás de Percy. Quando este olhou, o tio fez sinal para que o seguisse e se afastou em direção à cozinha. Percy pediu licença, levantou-se da mesa e foi atrás do tio, receoso.  
Quando Percy estava perto o suficiente do tio e os dois estavam longe o suficiente do resto da família, tio Abelardo falou:  
- Diga-me uma coisa, Percy. Mas eu quero que seja franco - ele aproximou-se um pouco mais do sobrinho, que sentiu um hálito desagradável de uísque-de-fogo. - Sua namorada tem algum problema?  
Percy ergueu os olhos para o tio, ofendido.  
- O que o senhor está querendo dizer? - disse, sério.  
- Bom, Percy, não me leve a mal, mas eu não pude deixar de perceber que você está usando perfume em excesso.  
O garoto soltou um muxoxo. Já estava se enchendo de toda aquela gente falando de seu perfume. Eles com certeza não prefeririam sentir cheiro de murtiscada, ele tinha certeza.  
- Não, não, não se ofenda - apressou-se o tio a pedir, quando Percy abriu a boca para responder. - Eu entendo perfeitamente as suas razões. Eu também já tive namoradas com gostos bem esquisitos. Mas, ouça bem o que o seu velho tio vai te dizer, pois eu me baseio em anos e anos de experiência com o sexo frágil: comece a se impôr sobre essa garota ou troque-a.  
- O quê! - aquilo era demais. Quem tio Abelardo pensava que era para se intrometer na vida amorosa de Percy?  
- É isso mesmo. Pode parecer bobagem, mas você não é obrigado a usar esse exagero de perfume só porque a sua namorada gosta. Ouça as minhas palavras, Percy, se deixar uma mulher te comandar, nenhuma outra conseguirá se aproximar. E, mesmo que esse excesso fosse uma opção sua, quantas mulheres além da sua você imagina que iriam agüentar ficar por perto.  
Percy respirou fundo, o seu rosto ficando vermelho.  
- Obrigado pelo conselho, tio - disse educadamente, acrescentando logo em seguida: - Mas talvez o senhor queira saber que eu não estou usando esse perfume porque Penelope pediu, mas sim porque _ i eu /i _ quis.  
Ele virou as costas para voltar ao jardim, mas antes voltou-se mais uma vez para o tio e acrescentou:  
- E eu sou contra a poligamia!  
A última imagem que teve do tio antes de voltar à mesa foi de um fanfarrão de cinqüenta anos de idade balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se o que Percy tivesse dito trouxesse extrema desonra para a família.  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Penelope, quando Percy se sentou ao seu lado novamente.  
- Nada, amor, meu tio só queria saber qual o perfume que eu estou usando.  
Que ridículo. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Percy se odiou por ter dado uma resposta imbecil a Penelope.  
Mas a garota não pareceu se importar, pois tudo o que fez foi sorrir deitar a cabeça no ombro do namorado.  
Dali a pouco a mesa ficou um pouco mais vazia. A Sra. Weasley e a tia Muriel foram para a sala ouvir no rádio o show da sua cantora preferida, Celestina Warbeck. Gina puxou Gui até seu quarto, para ver as fotos de suas amigas; Fred e Jorge foram também para dentro fazer qualquer coisa que Percy preferia não imaginar; e o Sr. Weasley foi mostrar para tio Abelardo as suas novas aquisições de aparelhagem elétrica trouxa.  
O que restou na mesa de jantar foram Bram, Carlinhos e Rony discutindo quadribol a um canto da mesa, e Percy e Penelope no canto oposto.  
- O seu primo é tímido, não? - comentou Penelope baixinho, observando Bram de longe.  
- Ele não tem uma história de vida muito boa.  
A garota ergueu seus olhos azuis para Percy, querendo ouvir a história. Ele compreendeu o pedido mudo dela, explicando:  
- Minha tia Muriel é irmã de minha mãe e era casada com o meu tio por parte de pai, Abílio Weasley.  
- Que bonitinho! - exclamou Penelope.  
- Você pensou que ela era solteira - disse Percy, sorrindo.  
Ela franziu a testa.  
- Não, não pensei. Deveria?  
- Sim, tia Muriel tem tudo para parecer solteirona.  
Penelope sorriu e pediu que o namorado prosseguisse.  
- Bem, eles tiveram um filho juntos, que é o meu primo Bram. Porém o meu tio faleceu quando Bram tinha apenas dois meses de idade, vinte e quatro horas após ver um Sinistro.  
A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, cética.  
- Eu sei que parece ridículo - ele concordou, antes mesmo que ela dissesse algo. - E não sei se é verdade ou não, mas é no que minha mãe e minha tia acreditam. Bem, acontece que minha tia nunca trabalhou e, quando tio Abílio faltou, o irmão dela, meu tio Abelardo, se mudou para a sua casa a fim de dar ajuda financeira e também cuidar de Bram.  
Penelope meneou a cabeça, tendo entendido tudo.  
- E, bem, eu creio que foi um tanto quanto traumático para ele perder o pai tão cedo e ser criado por pessoas com personalidades tão opostas quanto meus tios - concluiu Percy. - Foi isso que o deixou assim, coitado. Acho que ele mesmo não sabe o que quer fazer de sua vida, tantos são os conselhos que recebe sobre tudo em casa.  
- Coitadinho - disse Penelope, franzindo a testa.  
Percy encolheu os ombros.  
- É triste, mas não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito. Não é como a viagem que você vai fazer com Rebecca, que eu posso tentar te convencer a não ir.  
Penelope girou os olhos para cima.  
- Você não vai desistir desse assunto?  
- Não pretendo - disse Percy, sincero, enrolando um cachinho dela com o dedo. - Veja, Penny, viajar com Rebecca é algo que você poderá fazer a sua vida toda. Mas, assistir à final da Copa... quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar para que nós a sediemos de novo?  
A garota inclinou a cabeça para o lado e segurou a mão de Percy, olhando-a.  
- Mas, Percy, veja essa como a última viagem que eu poderei fazer com a minha amiga. Afinal, quando eu terminar Hogwarts e nós morarmos juntos, é só com você que eu vou passar as minhas férias.  
- Hum... - fez Percy, pensando. - E quanto à Copa?  
- Quando você for Ministro, não conseguirá ingressos gratuitos para a gente, sejá lá onde for o jogo?  
Percy assumiu de repente um ar sério.  
- Por favor, Percy - insistiu Penelope, fazendo beicinho. - Uma última viagem com a Becca... eu não mereço?  
- Isto se chama chantagem emocional, e é um golpe muito baixo - foi a resposta dele, com a voz séria, porém macia.  
Penelope riu e foi aproximando-se de Percy para beijá-lo, mas ele afastou-se delicadamente quando seu pai e seu tio voltaram do barracão de ferramentas. Tio Abelardo foi conversar sobre quadribol com os meninos na outra ponta da mesa e o Sr. Weasley sentou-se de frente para eles Penelope e Percy.  
- Ah, as pessoas não entendem a real importância de respeitar e conhecer as culturas diferentes - suspirou, olhando para tio Abelardo. E então voltou-se para Penelope e disse, então de conversa: - Percy me disse que seus pais são trouxas.  
- Apenas meu pai - confirmou Penelope, sorrindo.  
- E no que ele trabalha? - quis saber o Sr. Weasley, interessado.  
- É aviador - respondeu a garota, com simplicidade.  
Os olhos do Sr. Weasley brilharam. Ele tinha uma paixão enorme por aviões. Percy percebeu que Penelope e seu pai se dariam muito bem, o que o deixou feliz: _ i alguma coisa /i _ tinha que dar certo hoje.  
- Ele... pilota aviões?  
- Sim, sim. Apenas vôos de escala nacional.  
- Então talvez você saiba me responder uma coisa sobre aviões - Penelope fez que sim com a cabeça e o Sr. Weasley se inclinou para frente para perguntar: - _ i Como /i _ aquelas máquinas enormes se mantêm no ar sem o uso de magia?  
Penelope fez cara de intrigada. Ela provavelmente não esperava por aquela pergunta, e tampouco soube respondê-la.  
- Eu... não sei, Sr. Weasley, nunca havia pensado nisso antes - ela buscou o olhar de Percy, mas esse entendia menos do assunto do que ela. - Deve ter algo a ver com algum princípio físico, não?  
- Física - repetiu o Sr. Weasley, pensativo. - É, foi o que eu imaginei.  
Nesse momento, ouviu-se uma barulheira e Fred e Jorge apareceram no jardim, usando seus chapéus de caldeirões e dançando. Percy levantou-se imediatamente, sentindo o rosto queimar e não sabendo se era de vergonha ou de fúria.  
- Boa noite, meus amigos d'A Toca - cumprimentou Fred, com voz de locutor de rádio.  
- Nós estamos aqui hoje para apoiar uma campanha muito nobre - anunciou Jorge, para todos no jardim.  
- Uma campanha que defende...  
- ... que todos os caldeirões devem ter fundos grossos!  
- Sabote os caldeirões de fundos finos...  
- ... compre apenas caldeirões felizes - e os dois apontaram para os chapéus.  
E, para concluir, disseram, juntos:  
- Um oferecimento Percy Weasley: o _ i cheirosinho /i _ da mamãe.  
Percy foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Sua raiva era tanta que não conseguia falar, gritar, e muito menos arriscar um olhar para Penelope. Ao terminar de falar, os gêmeos começaram a dançar perigosamente perto de Percy e o Sr. Weasley também se levantou:  
- Meninos, parem de incomodar o seu irmão e vão para o quarto antes que eu chame a sua mãe.  
Eles continuaram dançando e ignoraram o pai, o que não era muito esperto da parte deles.  
- Fred e Jorge, eu mandei vocês para o quarto! - o Sr. Weasley alteou a voz, de modo que fosse impossível ignorá-lo.  
E Fred e Jorge pararam de dançar. Talvez não fosse nem por causa do grito do pai, mas pelo fato de que o caldeirão de Fred caíra na cabeça de Penelope, fazendo um _ i tum /i _ audível.  
Os dois correram para dentro antes que o pai se desse conta do que acontera ou que a mãe viesse averiguar o motivo dos gritos. Já Percy, recuperou sua voz e agachou-se perto da namorada.  
- Você está bem, Penny? Machucou?  
Ela mantinha a mão sobre o local onde o caldeirão batera e seus olhos lacrimejavam de dor, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Deixe-me ver, Penelope - pediu o Sr. Weasley, aproximando-se também.  
A garota tirou a mão de sobre o canto direito da testa, onde um vermelhão indicava que um galo cresceria.  
- É, vai ficar machucado, mas não deve demorar muito para passar. Desculpe os meninos, eles não sabem a hora de parar.  
- Não, está tudo bem, Sr. Weasley, sério - afirmou a garota, se esforçando para sorrir.  
- Eu posso fazer um feitiço para aliviar a dor? - pediu o namorado, ao que ela assentiu. Percy encostou a varinha sobre o machucado da garota, vendo o vermelho clarear um pouco. Se o feitiço tinha funcionado, o que a expressão no rosto de Penelope confirmou que tinha acontecido, o efeito fora o mesmo de uns quinze minutos com um saquinho de gelo sobre o local.  
O Sr. Weasley pediu licença aos dois e saiu transtornado em direção à sala, prometendo que contaria tudo à esposa.  
- Vamos para o meu quarto - chamou Percy, ao que a menina se levantou.  
Subiram juntos e, chegando lá, ele trancou a porta.  
- Parou de doer - perguntou, olhando preocupado para a garota.  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo.  
- São dois inconseqüêntes - reclamou Percy, referindo-se a Fred e Jorge.  
- Não ligue para eles, Percy, está tudo bem - afirmou Penelope. - Agora já passou.  
Ele a abraçou.  
- E então? - quis saber. - Qual o diagnóstico: somos loucos ou não somos?  
- A sua família é genial - disse a garota, feliz, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Percy. - Juro, eu adorei todos. Estou realmente me sentindo em casa.  
- Talvez seja porque você _ i está /i _ em casa.  
Após responder isso, ele beijou-a de leve, feliz que tudo tivesse dado certo, afinal.  
- Quer dizer então que a senhorita vai mesmo viajar com a Rebecca - comentou, sorrindo de lado, o seu rosto bem próximo do dela.  
- Agora que consegui te convencer... - riu Penelope.  
- Você não precisa da minha permissão para fazer as coisas - disse ele com sinceridade, lembrando do comportamento do tio, ao qual ele não queria se igualar.  
Penelope fez que não com a cabeça.  
- O que eu queria não era a sua permissão, mas sim a certeza de que você não ficaria chateado quando eu dissesse que vou.  
- Então você já tinha certeza de que ia.  
A garota deu uma risadinha marota. Percy também sorriu.  
- Sabe, Penny... - ele comentou, como quem não quer nada. - Se você fosse à Copa Mundial de Quadribol conosco, eu ia providenciar para que tivéssemos uma barraca só nossa.  
- É? - disse Penelope, já compreendendo o que ele ia dizer.  
- É, poderíamos nos divertir juntos. Mas, agora que você já confirmou que não vai... pensei que poderíamos nos... i _divertir /i _ agora, antes de você ir viajar.  
Penelope engoliu em seco.  
- Nós nunca fizemos isso antes, Percy.  
- E não precisamos fazer, se você não quiser.  
Ela pensou por um momento. Percy mantinha uma expressão tranqüila no rosto, embora este estivesse vermelho de vergonha e seu coração batesse mais rápido do que nunca.  
- Não vejo motivo para não fazermos - disse ela, afinal.  
Percy sorriu e puxou a menina para mais perto de si, beijando-a. Ele foi andando em direção à sua cama, sem descolar os lábios dos dela e puxando-a junto, pela cintura. Ao aproximar-se da cama, usou o braço esquerdo para tirar os livros do caminho, enquanto deitava a menina nela.  
Então os dois pararam e se olharam, espantados.  
- Você... jogou seus livros no chão - disse Penelope, com os olhos arregalados.  
Percy fez que sim com a cabeça, também não acreditando no que fizera. Olhou para os livros espalhados pelo chão e depois para os olhos de Penelope. Eles refletiram a doçura e o amor que ele nunca encontrara em outra garota. Voltou então a beijá-la, sem se importar com mais nada.  
Foi quando Percy percebeu que havia algo ali que ele amava muito, muito mais do que os seus livros.

¹Murtisco é um animal citado em Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (Newt Scamander, Editora Rocco). É parecido com um rato, porém tem uma saliência nas costas que lembra uma anêmona-do-mar e que, se ingerida em conserva, produz resistência a feitiços e azarações. Como o livro não citava nenhuma propriedade atribuída à ingestão desse alimento cozido, aqui ele é usado simplesmente como um ingrediente de prato exótico da culinária bruxa.

Nota da autora: Finalmente terminei essa fic. Gostei bastante de escrevê-la, do começo ao fim, porque a história e os personagens me agradam, e também porque ela foi um desafio para mim. Espero que gostem também. A cena da Plataforma 9 1/2 é baseada em fatos reais e trata-se de uma homenagem à minha amiga e confidente, Moony. Agradeço a ela, por estar sempre cedendo fragmentos de sua vida pessoal para as minhas fanfics, e à Doom, por propôr o Challenge e ter paciência e tolerância para com a minha demora.


End file.
